


Dance along

by cherriw00d



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, M/M, just gay vampires dancing nothing to see here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriw00d/pseuds/cherriw00d
Summary: "Shindou Takuto, may I have this dance?”“Of course, anytime if it’s with you.”Just two vampire lovers sharing a dance.
Relationships: Shindou Takuto/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dance along

The large doors of the ballroom's opening were hauled open by some undead creatures, resembling something like gargoyles and goblins, revealing the gorgeous sight held within to the waiting party. Gold and white decked out walls, extravagant decors peeping their eyes at you, glowing chandeliers gleaming in the bright lights, lapped in the light zephyr desperately making it’s way into the structure via the ever so slightly cracked open windows. The aforementioned undead servants scrambled across the dark wooden floors, little red or black bowties strapped to their thin necks, tiny arms full. It was truly a terrific sight.

Tsurugi slowly trotted into the room amongst the other waiting participants, sharp gaze taking in the scenery. All around were pale masked individuals, in propped up suits or dresses, no different from himself nor his partner, Shindou, whom he walked along side of, arms intertwined with each others. In general, the ballroom was quite full, but not crowded to the point of not being able to move, no, he could still freely waltz along if he wanted. Some were chatting and drinking at the tables, laughing or arguing, while others chose to hop along the dancefloor, to engage in the dances of the current song. 

The now fading melody sounded vaguely familiar to him as it came to an end, possibly from a previous masquerade ball over the decades, he couldn’t be certain. Voices could be heard more clearly now, and the dancing had ceased momentarily, waiting for the other one to start soon. He glanced down at his partner, who had been doing the same thing as him, looking around. “Did you recognize the song?” a soft whisper escaped the other, turning to face the dancefloor with his red orbs. “It’s strangely familiar, though I can’t really pinpoint where I’ve heard it.” 

The brunette quieted down for a moment, before he stifled a soft laugh “Silly, that was the first song we ever danced to.” he murmured, and while Tsurugi couldn’t see his face, he could clearly tell the other was smiling from the tone of his voice. Ah, of course, how could he forget…fond memories, Shindou having to teach him to waltz normally, what to do and what not to do, it’s been oh so long since then. The dark hair let his signature smirk creep onto his face, before his intertwined arm instead snaked around the other’s slim waist, his free arm and hand taking one of Shindou’s wrists, turning him over to face him fully. 

“Hmph..how about we recreate that memory a few decades later...hm, Shindou Takuto, may I have this dance?” he purred out with a wink, gazing into those intoxicating optics through the slits in his mask, he truly couldn’t get enough of them, no matter how long he looked. Shindou only shot him a smile and a slight head tilt “Of course, anytime if it’s with you.” he mewled back in a breathless whisper. With that, the two masked men made their way over to the other dancing couples, ignoring the few confused glances thrown their way by some others.

Soon enough the new melody started filling the room with it’s elegant vocals, dancing along with the slight breeze. Tsurugi and Shindou circled each other, one arm each outstretched towards the other’s, clasping them together, the brunette spun around towards the dark haired individual, his back pressed against his chest. Their hands stayed knotted together, while Tsurugi’s other arm made itself comfortable on the shorter man’s waist. They moved in sync with each other’s movements, whether it’d be moving their legs forward or sideways, while simultaneously slowly circling the dancefloor. 

With a calmer shift in the song, they changed positions, Shindou moved away once more, only for Tsurugi to twirl him around to face him, lifting their connected hands into the air. While Tsurugi’s other hand stayed on Shindou's waist, the other’s free arm coiled itself around the taller one's neck. They continued to waltz around the ballroom, eyes connected and smiles never leaving their faces. Matching the up taking rhythm, Tsurugi would occasionally lift Shindou up, letting him elegantly drop down on each side with the tips of his dark shoes. And as the notes kept growing in volume, building up, the pair would move back into their original position, yet their waltz seemed to slightly quicken with each passing moment.

Letting go of each other’s waist and neck respectfully, Shindou swung outwards, outstretching his once again free arm into the direction of the audience, but not for long as Tsurugi pulled the other back into place. Their intertwined hands snaked their way up each other’s shoulders, as they each grabbed the ends of their coats, stretching them out slightly as they curled and spun around their desired spots in the room with the song reaching it’s peak. 

As the strong harmonized sounds came rushing in like a musical wave, their movements became quicker and more animated, never seeming to stop changing with every slight drop of noise. Tsurugi gripped Shindou’s hand tighter, the brunette lowering his form onto the ground with every spin, eventually he was on his knees, being swung across the floor in an elegant spiral by the other. Just as quickly as he was lowered he was back on his feet, having been pulled up, moving along the full room of fiends and fellow vampires once more. 

But soon enough the most energetic part of the song died down into a calmer yet not completely dead tune as the dancers movements slowed down from their rapid frenzy. They resumed their normal waltz, not seeming to be as affected by the effects of tiredness from such movements. The climax of the song was soon approaching, and they knew it as it was evident from it slowly starting to quiet down with every passing second. So, as a last move, Tsurugi prompted to lift Shindou up and throw him up in the air, swiftly catching him back into his arms. He gently lowered the brunette's head, holding him up by his waist, while the other gently placed his hands on Tsurugi’s pale face, leaning in and connecting their lips in a gentle kiss, leaving off their dance with it.

**Author's Note:**

> omg hello....look at me....writing another fic....  
> ok ok so this is for Kyoutaku day which was yesterday but my dummie self thought it was today for some reason??  
> uhh alr so!! tried something new,,tried writing a dance, don't know if that turned out alright pff  
>   
>   
> ^^here's some outfit references for them!! don't mind how messy they are, they're just for reference after all, pretty sure you can tell which belongs to which.  
> [the song they dance to!!](https://youtu.be/dUNOfNad59Q)


End file.
